


Frustration

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [8]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: They don't exactly like each other. They also can't stay away from each other.(They'll blame it on the punch later.)
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mricj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/gifts).



> Two minifics in a day? who the hell am i  
> this is even less polished than the last fic and I'm uncomfortable but *slams post button*

Somewhere along the way, between the snack table and talking to maybe four people and the mostly disappointing setlist and the electric-blue punch, Neil had dragged Eva into a shadowy corner and "accidentally" given her a hickey. Then they made out for as long as their lungs could stand it, and now...

Well. She wasn't drunk (nor was Neil), but she couldn't remember how she'd ended up in a deserted hallway, on the floor, grinding against his hard-on. It wasn't doing _that_ much for her, but Neil's flushed face and disheveled tux and little noises sure were.

"This is a terrible idea," she said, readjusting her grip on his shoulders.

"Absolutely. We should probably s-stop."

"Yeah."

They didn't.

"I didn't really like this dress anyway-- oh, _oh,_ wait, hold on--" She modified her angle and grit out a moan. "Oh, that's good..."

He let out some amalgamation of curses, and then, "Too bad. I, I like-- _jesus,_ Eves!"

“What better use for, oh my _god,_ something you’ll never wear again?”

"Stop for a sec," he said desperately, "I don't wanna--"

Oh, boy. That whine was doing _a lot._ She did stop, and tried to ignore the ache in her arms. "Neil, god, don't mess with me."

"Yeah, no, this is definitely going where it's going, just give me a minute." He took a few breaths, adjusted those stupid glasses, and said, “I was gonna say we could save it for precious memories, but to be quite honest, prom sucks.”

“Aside from this.” She couldn't help the grin.

“Yeah. Aside from this. Hey, c-c-can I kiss you while--” His voice cracked; he tried again. "While we do this? Or is that too weird?"

"Not weird, but..." She leaned down, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and started riding him again. Then she made a disappointed sound. "Sorry, it doesn't work." She braced her arms on his shoulders, shifted her hips, and started again. "Oh, wow, fuck...!"

"S'fine, I wasn't sure you'd be able to--" He groaned, head lolling against the wall.

"Me neither." She bit her lip, trying to stifle an even louder noise and mostly succeeding. She locked the image of Neil's fist against his mouth into her mind before closing her eyes and arching her back. "Ah, fuck!"

"Oh, oh, you're so pretty, you're like a goddess--"

She could _feel_ it when he came, just a little, and that plus what he said shoved her right over the edge.

She even returned the hickey favor after, which was unquestionably a bonus.

"Oh! Just FYI," Neil said in the middle of stuffing his bow tie into a trash can, "What I said a," he coughed, "a few minutes ago?"

Her chest felt warm. She offered a raised eyebrow.

"if you ever mention it again, I swear to god I will hop on a plane and wreck Jellyfish Island."

She gasped, legitimately and majorly affronted. "Neil Michael Watts, you wouldn't _dare._ "

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't test me, then."

"I won't if you help me figure out how the hell we're getting out of here like," she gestured helplessly, "this."

"That's the easy part. Side door's thataway." He pointed. "We're busting out and, I dunno, holding up a laundromat or something. I think better on the run."

"Should we..." She trailed off as they passed a bathroom.

He shook his head, turning red quickly. "If I had a change, yes, but no."

"Oh, jeez." She laughed into her arm, getting a few steps ahead of him. "This was a terrible idea."

"Yep."

The smile that hit her made her cheeks hurt. "But it was _so_ worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blame It on the Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256660) by [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra)




End file.
